


I'm not a servant girl

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Servant Girl [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, Other, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A girl who killed herself because of the bullying and the abuse.





	I'm not a servant girl

A teenage girl was crying in her room.

I'm tired of being a servant

A teenage girl began to write a note.

My parents scold me and beat me

Her tears drop to the floor.

My sisters bully and abuse me.

She opened the window and climbed out of the window

No matter what I do I end up getting in trouble

She runned into the forest as she was crying.

This is the day I runned away from this cruel unfriendly world 

Somewhere far away

They think I got my supernatural abilities from my great grandma but they make fun of me

She hears her parent's horrible insults in her head and it breaks her heart into pieces.

After all these years of abuse, torment and bullying it has got to stop

She walked into a old house.

That's it it's time for me to end my life

She saws a rope which gives her an idea.

I am no longer a servant girl

She decided to hang herself which cause her to die.

Thunder crashing

It starts to rain

The End


End file.
